


Father And Son

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Tu me manques [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tu me manques [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661644
Kudos: 6





	Father And Son

杰森从未见过这么好的阳光。他懒洋洋地翻了个身，放松自己陷入柔软的床垫里——等等，床？！他猛地瞪大眼睛，发现自己居然正躺在一张大床上。他愣了两秒钟，觉得这地方挺眼熟。  
——韦恩庄园。  
“真他妈见了鬼了……”杰森嘟哝着，迅速从床上爬起来，打算溜走。  
“杰森，起床了。”一声呼唤伴随着拖鞋与地面摩擦的声音传来，吓得杰森赶紧蹲在床沿，一动不动，大气也不敢出。  
“杰森，再装睡的话我就吃掉你今天早餐的那份热狗！”声音是从隔壁房间传来的，杰森疑惑地眨眨眼睛，但那声音该死的怎么那么像——布鲁斯？！  
对，应该是布鲁斯没错——但他明明只会在出入高档晚宴时才有可能用那种温柔到令人恶心的语气？！杰森咽了口唾沫，悄悄起身，他没听到有脚步声，说明布鲁斯一定停住了。  
他蹑手蹑脚地挪到房门边，贴着墙，鬼鬼祟祟地探出半个脑袋往隔壁房间望去，结果吓得差点掉了下巴——  
布鲁斯脸上挂着柔和的微笑——是的，微笑，类似于那种被杰森讽刺为“哥谭花花公子的招牌式微笑”，他弯下腰去，伸手碰了碰还裹在被子里的男孩的脸颊，男孩撒娇似的往他手里蹭了蹭，眼睛微微睁开一条缝，他嘟起嘴，懒洋洋地哼了一声“布鲁斯”。  
“该起来了。”布鲁斯揉了揉他的小脑袋，凑近他的耳边，“记得吗？我们今天要去公园，还要买面包。”  
那男孩背对着布鲁斯，面朝门口——杰森刚好能看到他的模样。即使是亲眼所见，他也不敢相信这是事实——那是他——杰森·托德。  
更准确地说，是小时候的他。  
“真的吗！”一听这话男孩立刻一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，搂住男人的脖子，“太好了！你果然说话算话！”  
男孩跳下床，鞋子也没穿就蹬蹬蹬地跑出门，杰森立刻回过身去紧贴着房门，生怕自己被发现。  
然而当他回过头来的时候，布鲁斯居然正在他面前，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。  
“呃……”杰森僵直了身体，嚅动着嘴唇，试图做出一副事不关己的样子来，“我——”  
“这里有点脏了。”布鲁斯抬手，却穿过了杰森的身体，在他身后的门上扫了两下，“待会儿让阿尔弗雷德把这间房稍微整理一下吧，好久没人用了。”  
然后他就像什么也没发生过似的离开了。  
杰森哽了一下，眨眨眼睛，半晌才张了张嘴，从喉咙口里挤出一个字来。  
“靠？！”

杰森尾随布鲁斯来到餐厅，他看到布鲁斯在男孩面前坐下，小杰森穿着一件很普通的儿童衬衫，头发梳得整整齐齐，看起来很精神。  
“喂，老头子！”杰森单手撑在桌子边缘，朝布鲁斯打了个响指，“这他妈到底是什么情况？！”  
布鲁斯没理他，只是看了看小杰森，那孩子正抓起热狗往嘴里塞。  
“慢点吃。”布鲁斯的语气温柔得让杰森浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，他有那么一瞬间想抄起一个盘子往自己脑袋上砸两下，然而手却抓了个空。  
“唔唔唔——”小杰森三下两下解决掉了手里的早餐，鼓着腮帮子睁大眼睛望着布鲁斯，试图说些什么。  
“我知道了。”布鲁斯无奈地低头笑笑，“我马上就好，你自己整理一下衣服，别把食物渣掉的满身都是。”  
“喂，你有没有在听我说话啊死老头？！”杰森在餐桌边挥舞着拳头大声嚷嚷，“混蛋老蝙蝠！”  
然而布鲁斯依然没有理他。  
杰森转转眼珠，把手横到布鲁斯跟前比了个中指。  
布鲁斯没反应。  
哇哦——杰森撇撇嘴，这下他可以确定布鲁斯确实看不到他了。他转身望望阿尔弗雷德那边，老管家一脸淡然地过来收走了小杰森的盘子，中途穿过了他的手臂。  
“看来……你们都看不见我咯。”杰森咧开嘴，耸了耸肩膀。他朝布鲁斯做了一个大大的鬼脸，从餐厅跑了出去。他已经做了一个非常棒的决定——去蝙蝠洞搞点破坏，让老蝙蝠大吃一惊。然而他兜兜转转找了一圈，却怎么也找不到蝙蝠洞了。  
“见鬼……老家伙是把整个蝙蝠洞都藏起来了吗……”杰森挠挠头，但心底里却觉得自己现在看到的布鲁斯有那么一点——怎么说呢，完全看不到有蝙蝠侠的影子。  
他啧地吐了口气，奔到门口。小杰森正在换鞋子，而布鲁斯已经把门打开了。  
看来他们是真的打算去公园玩……？杰森的嘴角不自然地抽动了一下，他犹豫了一秒，还是大摇大摆地跟着两人上了车。

事实上杰森什么都没干，他像个监视器一样盯着布鲁斯和小杰森，因为除此之外他也没别的事情可做了。他原本想拿支烟出来抽，结果在手摸到瘪下去的口袋时吐了下舌头。  
小杰森到了公园仿佛一刻也不知疲倦，他扯着布鲁斯要他陪他玩攀岩，结果没爬两下就又拽着布鲁斯的衣摆指指射击的靶子，后来还要求布鲁斯和他一起坐上环公园的小火车。当然，布鲁斯一样也没拒绝他。  
一直玩到下午的时候，布鲁斯看了眼手表，示意小杰森该走了。但小家伙依旧玩性不改，抓着他的手摇摇摆摆，央求再玩最后一个项目。  
“说好了？只能再玩一项，玩完了我们马上去买面包。”布鲁斯伸出小指，小杰森笑起来，也伸出小指和他拉了个勾，便迅速跑开了。  
“布鲁斯！”他头也不回地奔向一个秋千，跳上蹬板，手紧紧地攥着绳子，用力晃了两下，“快帮帮我！它不动！”  
“你要我在后边推你？还是帮你扯扯这根绳子？”布鲁斯来到小杰森跟前，蹲下身问他。  
“嗯……”小杰森晃悠着腿，歪着脑袋思考了几秒，摇摇头，“我不知道！不过，我想要能飞的最高的那一种！”  
“我倒是想到了一种能让你飞得很高的办法。”布鲁斯笑了，“但不是秋千，来。”他向还赖在秋千上的小家伙伸出手。  
“唔……”小杰森向后缩了下身子，略带怀疑的目光在布鲁斯身上游走，“我们拉了勾的！你不许骗我！”  
“我不会骗你的，保准让你飞的很高很高。”布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，又把手向前探了一点，“来。”  
小杰森有点不情愿地从秋千上下来，把手搭在布鲁斯手上，下一秒他就被男人拥进怀里，布鲁斯抱着他站起身，手托着他的腋下将他举了起来，一连转了好几圈。  
“我没骗你吧？是不是飞的够高？”  
方才经历过天旋地转的男孩此时正坐在布鲁斯的手臂上，脑袋靠着他的肩膀，他点点头，柔软的头发蹭过男人的脸颊。  
“还没缓过劲儿来？”布鲁斯笑着吻了吻男孩的额头，走到车前。  
“才怪呢！”小杰森嘻嘻一笑，从布鲁斯手臂上跳下来，打开车门钻了进去，“快点快点！我好饿啊！”  
杰森一言不发，跟着晃进车子后座，他回想了一下刚才布鲁斯带着小杰森在公园里的场景，根本就是一个普通父亲在带着孩子玩耍。但……这种事情放在老蝙蝠身上——杰森揉了揉太阳穴，觉得自己有点接受不了。

面包店。  
小杰森的脸几乎贴在面包柜的玻璃上，他踮起脚来使劲儿挥手：“布鲁斯布鲁斯！你看！你是蓝莓口味的！”  
布鲁斯从容不迫地走过去，杰森也好奇地凑上去瞧。  
小杰森指着离他最近的那款面包，标签上端端正正地写着几个字：  
“蓝莓布鲁斯。”  
……杰森觉得自己的胃在抽搐。  
“你想买这个吗？”布鲁斯微笑着问。  
“这款面包是限时限量供应的，销量非常好，现在只剩下最后这三个了。”推销员适时走了过来，展开进一步的劝诱。  
“布鲁斯布鲁斯，我们都买下来吧！”小杰森看起来有点担忧，他看看面包又看看布鲁斯，不停地跺着脚，“我不想让别人把你买走！布鲁斯是我的！所有的蓝莓布鲁斯都是我的！”  
“好了好了，都是你的。”布鲁斯回以一个堪称宠溺的微笑，拿过一个盘子，将三个面包都夹进盘子里，“但你必须保证今晚把它们都消灭掉——而且不许因为这个赖掉晚饭！”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”小杰森拼命点头，心满意足地跟着布鲁斯到了结账处。  
杰森轻咳了一声，他红了脸，有点尴尬地靠在店门口，眼神不自然地飘向远方。

回到庄园的时候正逢傍晚，小杰森冲进宅邸的第一件事情就是炫耀自己的战利品，他紧紧抱着那三个面包冲到老管家跟前，塞给他一个：“阿福你看！今天我们把最后三个布鲁斯都买回来了，蓝莓口味的！一定很好吃！你尝尝！”  
老管家看了布鲁斯一眼，后者无奈地笑了笑，将外套脱下来，搭在肩上。  
杰森双手捅在裤兜里，就站在离布鲁斯不远处，他不安分地扭动着身子，脚尖碾磨着地板。这样的老家伙真他妈的可怕，不过这样的自己好像也没好到哪里去。他在心里翻了十几个白眼，也不知道是对布鲁斯还是对自己。

夜幕降临，小杰森缩在被子里，布鲁斯坐在他旁边，手里捧着一本书，柔声给他读睡前故事。  
杰森站在门口，默默地看着布鲁斯轻柔地抚着男孩的肩膀，他的声音渐渐小了下去，最后房间里只留下男孩均匀的呼吸声，他收好书，俯身在男孩额头上落下一个吻，给他掖好被子，轻手轻脚地走下床。他朝杰森走过来，杰森没有避开，只是闭上眼睛，感受对方与自己擦肩而过。  
事实上杰森从未想过，如果他不是罗宾，布鲁斯也不是蝙蝠侠，他们不过是普通的一家人，那会是什么样子——因为现实不会允许他这么想，他也根本没有想这些的时间。  
如果布鲁斯当年没有经历父母的死亡，他也许会成长为一个开朗的大人，一个温柔的父亲，但现实往往是黑暗的。杰森盯着夜幕中熟睡的男孩，悄悄叹了口气。也许——也许他有那么一瞬间，有一点点羡慕这个孩子。  
杰森低下头，走回到他早上醒来时的那个房间，却发现一个比夜色更深的影子立在窗前。  
那影子头上一对尖尖的耳朵，哥谭的黑夜骑士是夜幕下无数罪犯的梦魇，亦是杰森一生也无法摆脱的宿命。他愣住了，因为根据他的判断，在这个世界里根本没有蝙蝠侠。  
就在他愣神的当口，那影子跟前闪烁出一个光圈，全身笼在披风里的男人回过头，仅仅在杰森既惊讶又疑惑的目光中与他对视一秒，便踏进那光圈里去了。杰森像是意识到了什么似的，连忙大步上前，赶在光圈消失之前冲了进去。

“操啊……”杰森一个趔趄滚到地上，突如其来的冲击力让他一阵晕眩，待他回过神来的时候，他发现自己正倒在蝙蝠洞里。  
“真是……”他捂着脑袋坐起来，“这他妈又是个什么破世界？蓝莓布鲁斯？还是香草格雷森？！”  
“我怀疑你穿越进了某个世界——其他的世界。”低沉的声音从上方传来，杰森抬头，看到蝙蝠侠正透过面罩盯着他，“现在我需要收集一些信息。”  
很好，很好。杰森从地上爬起来，布鲁斯没向他伸出手，也没对他微笑，真是谢天谢地——还有那毫无起伏的声线，他现在确信自己回来了，站在他面前的是真真正正的蝙蝠侠。不过在此之前，他还有一件事情需要弄清楚。  
“我会告诉你我知道的。”他轻声说，“那你呢？”  
“什么？”蝙蝠侠停住手里的动作。  
“你也去了其他的世界吗？”杰森握紧了拳头。  
蝙蝠侠回过头来与他对视，他沉默半晌，给出了肯定的回答：“是的。”  
“你看到什么？”杰森的手心里有些汗珠沁了出来，他不太确定他们说的是不是一回事。  
“我看到你。”他听见布鲁斯的声音，依旧毫无起伏，但也许多了点什么，随后他听到自己的——他就那么自然而然地接过话茬，带着点歆羡，好像这原本就该出自同一个人之口。  
“我看到你对我微笑。” 

【彩蛋】  
“所以说……我们去的是同一个世界？”杰森的手指有节奏地敲击着桌面，他翘着腿，一脸心不甘情不愿。  
“是。”布鲁斯从来不多说一个单词。  
“……你看到布鲁——呃，他们了？”杰森的表情有点不自然，“我是说，那对普通的……？”  
“是。”布鲁斯的回答依然言简意赅。  
“该死……”杰森扶住额头，“别把小孩子的话当真。”他咂咂嘴，似乎并没有对着布鲁斯。  
“我看到你。”布鲁斯突然补充道，杰森一愣。  
“我知道——你说过。等等，看到我？”杰森伸手指了指自己，“我——？”  
布鲁斯冷冷地瞥了他一眼，站起来走到他身侧，把手横到他跟前比了个中指。  
“你他妈什么意……我靠？！”杰森还没骂完就意识到不对劲了，他感觉背后有一股冷汗冒了出来。  
“我说了，我还看到你。”布鲁斯说完这句话，面无表情地离开了。  
杰森一个人僵在原地，觉得自己是个傻子。  
“去你妈的！混蛋蝙蝠侠！”半晌过后，他的声音回荡在蝙蝠洞上空。


End file.
